Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 14 (I would like to say)
I would like to say is the fourteenth episode from Hi-5 Series 1. Segments *Chats learns how to say sombrero, while KELLIE wears one. *CHARLI dances around a big sombrero. *TIM and the Hi-5 band replace words of a song with sounds. *CHARLI sings a song along with moves. *CHARLI sings the ABC song. *KATHLEEN tries to be the tallest person in Hi-5. *CHARLI is tall, small and in between. *Broomie moved away and NATHAN misses her, so he replies her a message. *CHARLI pretends to be a broom. *SHARING STORIES: Kathleen tells us a story about a new friend in town (Tim) who just sings instead of talking, Nathan and Kellie sing along with him. Gallery Kellie S1 E14.png Charli S1 E14 1.png Tim S1 E14.png Charli S1 E14 2.png Charli's ABC.png Kathleen S1 E14.png Charli S1 E14 3.png Nathan S1 E14.png Charli S1 E14 4.png Sharing Stories S1 E14.png Trivia *Broomie is the friend Nathan made out of a broom in Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 13 (I would like to make), but gets back in Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 29 (Movement). *Charli is absent in the Sharing Stories segment. Songlets ;Word play Sombrero, sombrero, sombrero You wear it on your head, oh You spin it round instead, oh Throw it in the air Throw it everywhere Sombrero, sombrero, sombrero. Sombrero, sombrero, sombrero You wear it on your head, oh You spin it round instead, oh Throw it in the air Throw it everywhere Sombrero, sombrero, sombrero. ;Body move #01 Sombrero, sombrero, sombrero You wear it on your head, oh You spin it round instead, oh Throw it in the air Throw it everywhere Sombrero, sombrero, sombrero. Sombrero, sombrero, sombrero You wear it on your head, oh You spin it round instead, oh Throw it in the air Throw it everywhere Sombrero, sombrero, sombrero. Sombrero, sombrero, sombrero Sombrero is nowhere, oh. ;Making music I've got five fingers on each hand... I've got five ding dong on each... I've got five ding dong on each... I've got ch-ch ding dong on each... I've got five fingers on each hand So give a Hi-5 for the Hi-5 band. I've got ch-ch ding dong on each So give a Hi-ch-ch for the Hi-ch-ch band. I've got ch-ch ding dong on each So give a Hi-ch-ch for the Hi-ch-ch band. ;Body move #02 Shake, shake Whistle blow, way to go Bang, bang, crash, crash Stomp, stomp, it's fun, you know. Shake, shake Whistle blow, way to go Bang, bang, crash, crash Stomp, stomp, it's fun, you know. And now we go slap, slap What did you say? Slap, slap Hip, hip, hooray! Shake, shake Whistle blow, way to go Bang, bang, crash, crash Stomp, stomp, it's fun, you know. And now we go slap, slap What did you say? Slap, slap Hip, hip, hooray! ;Filler song Dream On ;Filler song A B C everybody jump with me. Bend, jump. D E F swing to the right, swing to the left. G H I stretch right up to the sky. Stretch. J K L touch your toes, you're doing well. M N O breathe in lots and blow, blow, blow. P Q R jump and stretch out like a star. Jump, jump, jump, jump, jump, jump. S T U relax for the count of two. One, two. V W X stretch and flex, stretch and flex. Y and Z relax and shake your arms and legs. That was Charli's exercises A to Z. ;Puzzles and patterns Who's the tallest? Who's the tallest? I wish it was me I could be the tallest Just wait and see. Who's the tallest? Who's the tallest? I wish it was me I could be the tallest Just wait and see. Who's the tallest? Who's the tallest? I wish it was me I could be the tallest Just wait and see. ;Body move #03 No songlet ;Shapes in space Dance with your broom Dancing all around You can do the cha cha cha Dip into to the ground. ;Body move #04 Sweep it up, sweep it up Sweeping up the floor Pile it up, heap it up Sweeping up the floor. Sweep it up, sweep it up Sweep it up some more Pile it up, heap it up Sweeping up the floor. Sweep it up, sweep it up Sweeping up the floor Pile it up, heap it up Sweeping up the floor. ;Sharing stories Catch, I love to. Sorry, I'll pick it up. Because I can't talk I can only, sing, sing, sing. What a great idea I think it sounds like fun I love to sing It's such a cool, cool thing Round and round, one, two, three I sing to you and you sing to me We'll sing together so happily No time to stop and sing a melody. Great catch, what a great catch. Round and round, one, two, three (One, two, three) I sing to you and you sing to me (You sing to me) We'll sing together so happily No time to stop and sing a melody Yeah, yeah Round and round, diddly dee I sing to you and you sing to me We'll sing together so happily No time to stop and sing a melody. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes directed by Karl Zwicky Category:Episodes that Kathleen read a sharing story Category:Ep about imagination Category:Ep about Spain Category:Ep about hats Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about sounds Category:Ep about clapping Category:Ep with filler songs Category:Ep about ABC Category:Ep with Charli's ABC Category:Ep about size Category:Ep about tins Category:Ep about trying & being able Category:Ep about Broomie Category:Ep about sending Category:Ep about messages Category:Ep about balloons Category:Ep about brooms & sweeping Category:Ep about friends Category:Ep about singing Category:Ep about games Category:Ep about pretending